For Rent
by R. Milo
Summary: Yaoi: -Heiji and Shinichi- Heiji has always had feelings for shinichi, deeper then lust but is it the same for Shinichi, can this all work out for a happy ending? Find out in...Case Closed! (pphtt, my ass) FOR RENT! Read i will cut off your kumquats.
1. Midnight Sake Adventure

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DC...(Hell, I don't really even watch it)

Pairings: Shin/Heiji (sex!!! yoai sex!!!) Shin/Ran (No sex!!! . )

Shinichi polished of the last of three sake bottles that had been kept in the liquor cabinet and burped loudly with his hand over his mouth. Awkwardly he got up and moved toward the door but stumbled over his feet and fell through the thin paper screen. "Shit," with a groan he rolled onto his back and put his hand on his forehead with closed eyes. "Well, well, hey there menudo, how bout a drink?" Shinichi opened his eyes and saw above him Heiji Hattori, his face graced with a smirk.

"Nhhuu..," _fucking Heiji, can't even tell him to shut the fuck up, my head hurts. _Heiji crouched down over the inebriated Shinichi and slowly ran his finger down his jaw line.

"I could take advantage of you menudo, I could fuck you and you wouldn't remember it in the morning." Heiji lowered his face over Shinichi's and slowly trailed his tongue down the path his finger had just made. "What do you say Kudo," he whispered in Shinichi's ear, causing him to shiver at the boys warm breath, "Want to fuck?" Shinichi made a sound that could have be mistaken for a whimper or a moan. Heiji chose the later and he bent down for a surprisingly soft kiss. Shinichi's eyes went wide and he tried to squirm away but Heiji held him down.

"Hattori, I... we shouldn't be doing this, I'm not gay." Shinichi tried once again to break free of Heiji's grasp.

"The hell you aren't, I see the way you look at men, you watch them as they bend down and when they take off their shirts, you want a man, I am a man, and I'm throwing myself at you!" Heiji's voice had gone sharp at the end and he blushed, getting off Shinichi and sitting in a nearby chair. Shinichi got up and wiped at his forehead, which was covered in sweat. "I'm not gay, I'm bi." He moved towards Heiji and leaned down over him, barely kissing him. "And I do want you, badly, see," Shinichi motioned toward his bulging jeans, which was growing tighter over his erection by the second. "But Ran will be home soon." But Heiji wasn't listening; he had been staring at Shinichi's incased member, his mouth practically salivating.

He reached up and pulled the aroused boy onto his lap, claiming his mouth instantly with no gentleness involved. Shinichi gave up after a short struggle and licked Heiji's bottom lip for entrance. The older boy happily complied and let Shinichi's tongue invade his mouth without hesitation; their tongues did a tango, each one wanting to dominate the other. Breathless they broke the kiss as their lungs betrayed their lust. Shinichi moved his swollen lips down Heiji's neck, sucking on the warm flesh below his ear. The boy beneath him moaned with anticipation, his hands hurriedly unbuttoning the others shirt. Heiji ripped off Shinichi's shirt and pushed him off his lap onto the floor. "No more teasing Kudo."

Just then they heard a door slam and a female voice call out "Shin-Chan! I'm back, where are you?" Shinichi got up fast, grabbing his shirt he ran into the bathroom to take care of himself before facing Ran. Heiji grabbed his hat which had at some point during the situation been thrown to the ground and covered his hardness. "Shit," he muttered as Ran walked into the room with that clueless look on her face, "Hattori? Why are you here, where is Shin-Chan?" Heiji stummbled over his excuse, flustered from the previous events,"Oh, um I just stopped by to...ask about the homework assignment, I think Kudo is in the bathroom." Heiji blushed slightly and looked down "Um, I think that I'm just going to take off now." He bowed slightly to Ran and quickly shuffled away, and out the door.

_Shit, that was close, if she hadn't slammed the door so hard and yelled she could have walked in on us, but would that have been so bad. Would Shinichi have to choose between us, would he choose me? Was he just drunk or did he really want me, I could have had him, I almost had him. _Heiji kicked an empty soda bottle lying on the sidewalk in frustration. Just then it started to rain, and with a sigh Heiji looked up at the sky "FUCK YOU TOO YOU OLD BASTARD!" He turned around at the sound of chuckling, Shinichi stood there with an umbrella, "Hattori, is that anyway to talk to our lord and savior?" He walked toward Heiji and handed him the umbrella, then pulled him close and whispered into his ear, warming his cold neck, "Don't tell anyone what happened here tonight," He pulled back and smiled at Heiji, "or it will never happen again." Heiji sucked in the cold air and watched his rival walk away from him, rain pouring down on his broad shoulders. He too turned away and walk opposite of the man he loved, he felt inside that that would be the case many times after this.

AN/ Yey, it is finished, I have been wating to do those to as a couple for so long, even though they aren't really a couple...um, its complicated, many emotional breakdowns will be involved, but who cares. Now in some parts of the story Heiji calles Shinichi, Menudo ( a bad 80's band involving one night of bad pot and riki martian.) this is because i heard his last name at 4:00 in the morning and thought...Menudo! Well, thats all I have to say, so untill next chapter, peace and kumquats.


	2. Monarch Surprise

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything.

Heiji got out of bed with a groggy muttering of curses, "god damnit, its fucking 8:00, I'm gonna be fuking late. Fuck." He stumbled out of bed and into his school uniform, fist putting his pants on backwards then having to turn them around again. "I hate school," he sighed slightly and ran his hand through his hair, glancing at a picture he had taken of Shinichi off guard, he was laughing and twirling soccer ball on his finger. "Well, I guess there is one thing worth going for." He grabbed his bag and hurried out the door, not bothering with breakfast.

He got to school with ten minutes left in first period, his only period where he sits next to Shinichi. As he sat down after explaining to his teacher he looked at Shinichi, all other things from that day just disappearing. "Hi, Kudo." Shinichi didn't even look at him, or respond. Inside Heiji felt his guts tighten, he fought tears and looked out the window. _Maybe he doesn't remember, he did drink three bottles of sake last night, it's not fair! Can't he just pretend I'm alive, is that so hard to do?_ His thoughts stopped when he felt a warm hand on his leg under the desk. He turned to Shinichi with a questioning look. It was returned by a sideways glance and a smirk. Heiji smiled and looked down at his desk as Shinichi's hand grew bolder and massaged his inner thigh. With slight hesitation Heiji slowly moved Shinichi's hand away from his leg. "Not in class!" he hissed. Shinichi raised his eyebrows and turned his attention back to the teacher until the end of class.

As the bell rang Heiji felt a strong grip on his arm, keeping him from moving forward through the crowd of students. "Come with me" Shinichi pulled Heiji down the hall toward the exit doors. _Where are we going? Are we leaving, it's only after first period, crap if I go they will call my mom, but if I tell Shinichi no..."_ Heiji was cut short by a hard kiss from Shinichi, it went as quickly as it was given, and Heiji was pushed into the passenger side of a beat up red car. Shinichi went around to the drivers side and started the car, Heiji felt himself tense, _what is he thinking?_

"Shinichi, where are we going?" The said boy looked over and smiled softly, _Wow, he smiled at me! That's the first time...normally he just smirks. I wonder what that means._

Shinichi reached over and put his hand on Heiji's knee and squeezed, "That's a surprise." Heiji held his breath until the hand was removed, and looked out the window, slightly disappointed it hadn't continued its earlier activities._ I am not that fond of surprises, I like to know what's going on. I NEED to know what's going on. Maybe he wants to fool around. I don't know if that's a good idea though, he is still going out with Ran. _Heiji's mind wandered as the buildings began to become scarcer and more trees took over the passing scenery. _God, where are we. _

Shinichi watched his passenger as he looked out the window; it was evident that he was falling asleep. He snorted softly and resumed watching the road. I hope he likes his surprise.

* * *

Heiji woke when he felt someone shaking his shoulders lightly. "Wake up Heiji; I want to show you your surprise." _Did he just call me Heiji? _With a muttering of questions he opened his eyes and yawned. "Are we there yet?" Shinichi smiled again at Heiji but caught himself before Heiji saw, with a cough he got out of the car and opened the passenger side door. "Come on, I want to show you something." The confused boy got out of the car, following his companion down an overgrown forest path. _What the hell?_

Heiji's eyes wandered from the path quite a few times, to look around the cathedral like forest, so he often found himself losing his footing. _It's so big and old, I almost feel like I am being watched, and the trees, they loom, not unlike a skyscraper, but much more beautiful. This place is full of beauty_. He looked at the tall boy leading him as he thought this. _He is like one of those trees. Powerful, and wise, I want him to teach me everything he knows, he seems so figured out, as if he already knows what is going to happen in his life, unlike me, I'm always so confused by everything, although I want to know what is going on I can never really figure it out. Like now, I feel so helpless here, what is going to happen, what does Shinichi have planned? How does he feel, what does he think? I know nothing about him even though I have spent every day of the time I have known him trying to figure him out. _He was lost inside his thoughts so far that he did not see the tree that happened to be in the middle of the path, and being unaware of this, he walked straight into it. "FUCKING TREE! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO BE THERE!" Heiji fought the tears that were threatening to fall as he clutched his pained nose.

"Hattori, the tree can not hear or respond to your angry curses, so please, stop shouting. Anyway, we are almost there" Heiji wiped at his eyes and kicked the tree, wincing at the pain of the contact, _Stupid tree. Hattori? Maybe he didn't call me Heiji earlier. I could have just heard it when I was half sleeping. _The pain in his nose turned into a dull throb and he ran to catch up with Shinichi. "Now Hattori, be quiet, really quiet, or it will all be ruined." Nodding Heiji took another step but Shinichi stopped him, taking out a blindfold he tied it around Heiji's eyes and took his arms. Slowly advancing forward Heiji counted the steps they took until they stopped. _15, 16, 17-_ As they came to a stand still, Shinichi walked around behind Heiji, and whispered in his ear "Do not say a word, don't make a noise. Not until I say it is okay." Shinichi slowly untied the blindfold and let if fall to the ground, suppressing a gasp, Heiji looked around. They were in a small circular clearing, and the trees around them were completely covered in monarch butterflies.

"When I count to three, shout hello as loud as you can." Heiji nodded.

"One."

"Two"

"Three"

With his loudest voice, he yelled the word hello and suddenly all the butterflies took flight around them, Heiji gasped and smiled. He felt Shinichi's strong arms wrap around him from behind, he rested his head on Heiji's shoulder and whispered in his ear, although whispering was no longer necessary, "Do you like your surprise." Wiping a tear that had managed to fall he turned in Schinichi's arms and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck in the process._ I love you._

* * *

_AN: I want to see a millions flying butterflys...gawr! Anyway, thanks for your comments I will write more soon, sorry for this ones lateness. Till next chapter. Peace and Kumquats._


	3. Bruises and Silk Chikens

Heiji walked through the front door, still thinking of this morning's surprise, he had little time to prepare for his mothers anger. "HEIJI! The school called, where were you all day!" Heiji winced as his mother's shrill voice attacked him. "I was with Shin-"

"You were with someone? That doesn't make it better Heiji!"

"Please mom, don't tell father, please, I will do anything mom"

"It is too late Heiji; I called him at work, go into your room and wait for your father." Heiji felt fear as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, _what is he going to do to me? How bad will it be this time, I don't know how much more of this I can stand, I shouldn't have gone with Shinichi, but what a morning, still, I should have stayed in school._ His thoughts continued on this path until he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, leading to his doorway. He held his breath, trying to get ready for the first blow. His eyes widened as his father came into his room; in his hands, he held a kendo sword. _He would not...he would not do that, he can't, oh god he can't._ His thoughts were cut short as he felt the first painful strike to his side.

* * *

Shinichi heard a knock in the front room; he was studying up for the upcoming physic's test. He got up with a heavy sigh and shut his laptop, his computer chair squeaking in distress as he removed his body from it. Walking to the front door the knocking got louder, almost desperate, so he moved his feet faster as well. When he opened the door, he felt himself catch his breath at the sight of Heiji in front of him.

"Shinichi, please, don't let him-" With a sound that could have been mistaken for that from some sort of dying animal, Heiji practically collapsed in Shinichi's arms; a steady flow of tears falling from his eyes, one which was blackened.

"Oh god, Heiji." Shinichi took Heiji into his arms and held him tight, not really in the house. "What happened to you? Who did this" His questions remained unanswered for now, because the one who held the answers was currently crying uncontrollably into his chest. Heiji clutched at Shinichi as though a live preserver in the middle of the north Atlantic, his tears a monsoon of salty rain upon Shinichi's expensive shirt. _Shit, I'm not that good at comforting people. I don't know what I'm supposed to say. _"Heiji, don't cry, it's going to be okay" _God that sounds so stupid, I'm just no good at things like this._ He helped Heiji into the house, half carrying him to his room so not to disturb his parents.

Gently setting Heiji down on his futon bed, he softly stroked his cheek "Heiji, Heiji, please, don't be sad, it's all over, I'm here for you now." Shinichi continued to whisper to Heiji until the sobbing ceased and he was quiet.

"Shinichi, I'm sorry I came over like this."

"Heiji," _I like the way his name sounds when I say it. _"There is nothing for you to be sorry for. I'm not upset with you. Could you tell me what happened?"Shinichi ran his fingers over the bruised boy's cheeks, looking over the discolored marks with a slight pain in his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it right now; I don't want to talk at all." Heiji sat up and caught Shinichi's lips in a hard kiss. Shinichi returned with equal aggression, forgetting how damaged Heiji was, he pressed hard against him causing a yelp from the boy.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't do this." Shinichi started to get up but Heiji caught his arm.

"Please, make me feel good Shinichi," with slight hesitation Shinichi bent over the pleading boy and trailed his fingers down the length of his throat, the only place on him that didn't seemed bruised. "I don't want to hurt you..." Heiji ran his hand over Shinichi's "You won't."

With that, Shinichi slowly climbed onto the futon, on top of Heiji but not touching him, he was supporting himself with his hands, "Are you sure?" He didn't reply verbally he just reached up and kissed Shinichi, softly this time, his hands running down his shirted chest. Circling the first button before undoing it, the others soon followed suite. As soon as Schinichi felt warm fingers rubbing his hardening nipples, he moaned into Heiji's mouth, arousing the boy beneath him. Shinichi returned the favor, removing the others shirt and throwing it to the side, as well as his own. Returning to his soon-to-be lover's waiting mouth; he nipped at Heiji's lower lip, and then ran his tongue along the slit between them, demanding entrance. Opening his mouth he felt Shinichi's wet tongue slide over every centimeter of his mouth, he giggled when it reached the roof, tickling him. Shinichi smiled, _I like it when he laughs, if only I could always keep him happy like this. I will do anything to make you smile Heiji. _Shinichi moved his lips down Heiji's neck, his tongue slowly trailing circles on the creamy skin below Heiji's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"I want more." Heiji arched his back rubbing their still clothed arousals together, making Shinichi groan. "I want all of you." This remark sent all of Shinichi's earlier worries out for a coffee break as he proceeded to remove Heiji's jeans, sitting on his ankles as he hurriedly slid them down his slender pale legs. He snorted at the sight of the pink silk boxers dotted with yellow chicks. "Wow, that's just..." he broke out into a small fit of laughter, while Heiji's face turned a color not unlike that of his chosen underwear. He started to get up, a little angry with Shinichi's mocking, but the laughing ceased and Schinichi just smiled at the flushed face before him, "please, don't be angry, I think it's cute." He hooked his thumbs into the sides of the said boxers as he once again claimed Heiji's warm mouth, he slid the silk undergarment down and tossed them and the pants away to join the shirts. Pulling away Schinichi looked over the creamy skinned body below him (with an occasional bruise here and there, disrupting the perfection). _You are beautiful. _

Without hesitation, Shinichi bent down and took Heiji's presented member into his mouth. Surprised at such an action, Heiji let out a cry that quickly turned into a moan when the black haired boy's head began to bob up and down in a warm, moist rhythm. Curling his fingers in Shinichi's hair, he threw his head back and let out a loud strangled moan. Which in turn made Shinichi's skin tingle, the sound triggering the tempo of his rhythm to increase, as he ran his tongue down the sensitive shaft and area around it.

"You are teasing me!" He removed his hands from Shinichi's hair and put them behind his head, clutching at the wooden frame of the futon. In response, Shinichi took all of him into his mouth, and began to play with his testicals. "Please, I won't last long if you don't stop!" Shinichi smirked and stopped his ministrations.

"How far do you want this to go?" Heiji looked up at him and colored, "All the way." Shinichi just leaned over and kissed him swiftly, getting on his knees to remove his pants and boxers in one fast movement, throwing them over to the party of dismissed clothing. Heiji gawked at the very erect member in front of him, he reached out a hand and gently stroked it, making Shinichi smile as it twitched to his touch. He lowered himself onto Heiji, and moaned as their erections met each other.

"Won't we wake up your parents?"

"They are heavy sleepers." He reached down and pulled a bottle of clear liquid from under his futon. He applied some to his index and middle finger, and slowly nudged at Heiji's entrance. Before continuing, he looked at Heiji for permission. "It's okay, I trust you." Shinichi slowly inserted his index finger into Heiji, feeling the boy wince he returned to kissing him while doing the necessary stretching, the distraction worked well enough as he eased a second finger in and began slowly stretching Heiji's hole with a scissor like motion, to prepare him for his much larger length. After he felt, he had stretched enough to accommodate him he broke the kiss and whispered into Heiji's ear with warm breath attacking the sensitive skin on his neck "Are you sure you are ready"

Seeing him nod, he took one of Heiji's legs and slung it over his shoulder, spreading them wide, exposing the pink hole, currently puckered and wet from lubrication. He nudged it with the head of his penis, slowly pushing in, seeing the boy wince he kissed the inside of his thigh, pushing past the ring of tight muscle. "The pain will be over soon, I promise it will feel good." Nodding again Heiji clutched the sheets in his fists, biting his screams, trying to focus on Shinichi's soft lips rather then the pain of him entering his body. As soon as he was completely inside Heiji, Shinichi let him get acquainted to the feeling of being filled. When Heiji relaxed around him, he began to move inside him, creating a steady rhythm of backward and forward.

"Faster, move faster." Shinichi complied with his lovers request and sped up his thrusts, each time he hit Heiji's prostate he felt the boy push against him. Encouraged by this he went faster, until it seemed to Heiji that his prostate was never left untouched. He heard Shinichi's breath become more ragged as his hand found his neglected rod, and he could tell that it was only going to be a few more thrusts before he climaxed.

"Shinichi, I don't think I will last any longer!" practically moaning out the words he pushed up against Shinichi's thrusting cock. Noting his lover's words, Shinichi placed a hand over Heiji's mouth as he screamed his release. After a few more hard thrusts, he too bit back his cries as he released his warm seed into Heiji. After he was done, he pulled out and shakily stood up, "I'm going to take a shower. You can sleep here tonight." He took a deep breath and kissed Heiji.

"Wait, I think I am ready to tell you what happened."

* * *

The feeling of hot water on his skin normally makes him sigh happily but now he didn't really feel it, he was thinking of what Heiji had told him. _It is my fault he was hurt, his father...flipped over just one skipping. Wow...think of how he would react if he found out his son is gay. I can only hurt him more. Maybe we shouldn't have become lovers...we should have stayed rivals. It is safer that way, safer for him. _Shinichi finished up his shower and pulled on his boxers, walking out into his room he smiled at the sight of Heiji sprawled out on his bed. Moving toward him, he kissed the top of his head and sat down in his desk chair to write a note for Heiji in the morning. Finishing he stood and got dressed, smiling again at the silk pink boxers. He turned out the lights as he left the room, he would spend the night out, leaving Heiji in his bed, unaware of his absence. _Truly, this is for the best. I am only looking out for you Heiji, __because I care for you. _Getting into his car, he drove off in the darkness, hoping that the sun will bring an understanding to his lover, and rid him of the guilt that pained him.

* * *

AN: Finally sex sceen number one is done! My first lemon, so be gentel here, the whole time I was writing it i kept going...wait why am i doing this, but i feel fine about it now.

Untill next time Peace and Kumquats With Love

-R. Erin (E. Raven)


	4. For Rent

Heiji slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them to get rid of his lingering sleep. The morning sun shone through the windows, exposing the floating dust motes in the air. With a slight smile he recalled last nights events, curling into the sheets around him he took in the smell of Shinichi's sent._ He smells like, Old Spice, and...cigarettes? Does he smoke; I have never seen Shinichi smoke._ Heiji decided to ask him later, looking around he found that Shinichi was not in the room. _He is probably just taking a shower. _After an adequate amount of stretching, Heiji slid his feet over the edge of the futon, slowly getting up with a yawn. _Well I had better get dressed, I don't have my school uniform so, and I guess I will just borrow one of his. _He walked over to where Shinichi had folded and stacked his clothing; he pulled on his boxers and got one of Shinichi's crisp spare uniforms from the closet. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, but he didn't hear any water running, so Heiji decided he had gone off to school without him. _Why would he do that? That makes no sense. _Grabbing his pile of clothing, he hurried off to school, a bit pissed off.

Heiji threw his clothing into his locker and being late as usual, he dashed down the hall to his first period class. When he opened the door, he found that the classroom was vacant. _What? Where are they, was it a field trip today?_ He sighed at looked at the clock, 9:45; there was 30 minutes left. He lowered his eyes from the clock to the board, **_Early Release, shortened classes. _**Groaning he ran off to second period upset that he missed his only class with Shinichi.

Heiji found Shinichi sitting at a table with Ran at lunch; he walked over his anger forgotten over being left alone in his house. "Shinichi!" At hearing Heiji say his name his chest tightened, he sighed in his head and turned to Heiji, his eyes cold.

"It's Kudo to you Hattori." Heiji stopped, not sure of what to think, all he knew was that something had snapped, or died, he felt like a small child who had blown the biggest bubble he ever had, and then the bubble popped.

"but I don't understand," Shinichi felt like he was going to fall apart, so he got up and took Heiji by the arm and dragged him off to the deserted part of campus at lunch time.

"Why are we here Shinichi?"

_Please don't say my name, the way you say it, as if I matter. Don't say my name._ "Don't say my name."

"Why not! Shinichi, Shinichi, SHINICHI!" The said boy slapped Heiji across the cheek, his hand shaking and his knees buckling.

"Don't...say my name." Heiji reached a hand up to where Schinichi had struck him, hard. "

You, you hit me!" Looking up at the angry boy, he saw a red mark where he had struck out, adding to the bruises on his skin. He held back his apologies, and his tears, _I can't be with you again Heiji, I could end up doing more damage. So, no more Heiji, no more._ Shinichi put himself together and cleared his throat, "We aren't together, we never were, you were just," _How can I say it? _"Another cheap fuck for my list." _I think I may throw up. _

Heiji just stood there, his mouth open and his limbs limp. "What...how, how can you say that?!" Shinichi felt his chest tighten again as tears started to pour out of Heiji's eyes.

"Because, it's true Hattori."

As he shook his head in denial, he saw that Shinichi's eyes were cold, there was no more warmth for him to seek comfort in, and no more love for him to hold onto, and the only emotion he saw in those eyes was affliction. "But you are hurting too, Shinichi. Please, I don't understand why you are saying these things. I gave you myself, because I love you Schinichi! I love you for your assuredness, and I love you because you are always so proud, and brave, and because you are so smart and I thought you were understanding. Please Shinichi; don't tell me I love only a lie." _I did, I gave myself to you, I became your lover, my feelings, my body, it was all for you, but only for keeps, _"I AM NOT FOR RENT SHINICHI! My feelings and my body are not for rent!" He wiped the tears from his eyes but they just continued to fall. With a heart wrenching sob he turned and ran from Shinichi, who watched him run, only one tear escaping from eyes, and one sob from his lips. He said his lovers name one time, before turning and walking back to lunch.

* * *

AN: OMG HOW COULD SHINICHI HIT HEIJI! Bastard, anyway, more soon, isn't that awful, sorry it is so short. P.K.W.L. --E. Raven 


	5. Unread Notes and Butterfly Bullets

* * *

Heiji walked in the front door, threw his pile of clothing on the floor and ran up the stairs, slamming his door behind him. _Why? Schinichi..._Leaning against his door, he slowly slid down and put his head in his hands. Sobs shaking his shoulders, and tears heating his cheeks. Heiji slowly curled up on the floor, and in his fit of sorrow, all he thought about was the way Schinichi had hit him, just as his father had.

* * *

Waking up from the sound of pounding feet on the staircase, Heiji found himself on the floor, the steps got closer and as the door swung open, it hit him in the head, causing him to cry out in pain. 

"FUCKING FAGGOT! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU THAT WAY!" with wide eyes Heiji tried to sink into the floor beneath him, his whole body trembling with fear. _How did he find out? Did Schinichi tell him?_ His fathers looming figure was towering over him, as he felt himself without words.

"Please, Da-" he was cut short by the first blow; it was with something metal, something hard. He did not get the chance to think any more about it, because his father was pummeling the boy's body without relent. After what seemed like the 20ith or so hit, his father paused, and Heiji looked up. Only to see the barrel of a gun, pointing straight at his eyes.

"Heiji, this is not my fault. This is your own doing, and I have no other choice" He tried to get up, to get away, but there was no way he could drag his damaged body away. He saw his mother running at them; everything was in slow motion for him. In his fathers free hand, was a piece of lined paper. Then, the gun went off, and he never saw anything again, but the last thing he thought of, was thousands of butterflies.

* * *

2 weeks later 

Shinichi stood outside a courthouse, his eyes narrowed at the person walking up the stairs, being crowded by reporters and lawyers. Walking quickly at first, he broke into a run, as he ran; he drew out a black gun.

"HEIIIIJI!" He screamed out his late lovers name and pulled the trigger, the gun blasting off in an explosive scream. The target, the cause for all things wrong in Schinichi's world. The cause of Heiji's early departure. And when the bullet found its target, the tears from Schinichi's eyes turned from ones of anger, to ones of love. _I did it for you Heiji, I got your revenge. _As police came rushing at him, guns drawn, he raised the gun to his head and closed his eyes, a smile on his lips, as he thought about joining Heiji in where ever he was. _Heiji, you are not for rent, you are not for rent._

* * *

The note he never read, in his pile of clothing that his father found. 

Dear Heiji-

I do not know how to say this, but we cannot continue our relationship. It would be complicated, and I do not like complicated. Please, do not talk to be at school. And please do not think too much of last nights activities, it was just a fling.

--Shinichi Kudo

* * *

AN: So sad...yeah, heiji's dad is a whore 


End file.
